


Troublemakers

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, M/M, but not smut, idk man, they fuck, they smoke on the bathroom ... a lot, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe the last thing he remembers is that they’re at a party and that Niall had dragged him behind a few bushes because it’s been a while since the last time they had sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had two ideas and I put them together and this happened. Tried to make them as badass as possible but I failed horribly. Somehow there's mentions of Zouis in this? I don't know, it happened.

-

Harry is bored. Sitting uncomfortably on the chair and drawing some doodles on the desk while the chemistry teacher says things that he’s not even making the effort to listen.

Lazily turning his head to the side, he can see that Zayn is fast asleep. The tanned lad mumbles something like “Step aside pig… You know I’m prettier than you…” Harry isn’t sure if he heard what he thought he heard but that makes him roll his eyes because even in his dreams Zayn’s ego is higher than the Big Ben.

The chubby teacher turns to the blackboard and begins to write down the exercises of the book that they have to hand by the end of the class. Harry's phone starts ringing and suddenly every pair of eyes in the classroom is staring at him, unless Zayn, who is still asleep.

Louis’ calling him. The curly haired lad knows he shouldn’t answer his friend’s call, but he does it anyways.

“I know you’re bored so don’t even ask. Get your fat ass off the chair and hand the phone to Mr. Four Eyes. I'm gonna take you out of there! Meet me at the bathroom.” Louis yells.

He takes the phone of the ear and walks to the front of the class, staring at the teacher who is not understanding anything. “… It’s for you!”

The man takes the mobile looking very confused and as he listens to what Louis is telling him his expression gets more and more horrified. After a minute or so the teacher hands the phone back to Harry and says he can go home.

“Well… that was easy.” He mumbles to himself heading to the bathroom.

Entering the boy’s bathroom he finds Louis sitting in the first stall with a cigarette on his lips and Niall sitting on the sink doing the same.

“Oi! How did you fooled Mr. Chubby?” Harry asks, accepting the cigarette Niall is offering.

“Just told him your daddy suffered an accident at the factory where he works” Louis says, releasing the smoke from his mouth.

"Don’t know my dad. And my stepdad doesn’t work in a factory.”

“Yeah. But he doesn’t know that, does he?” Louis replies smiling.

A slow grin starts to appear on Harry’s face, because Louis always has a plan and his plans always work.

“Hey listen! I wrote another pick up line.” Niall says with his rough Irish accent and coughs before reading the little note on his hands. “If you were a balloon, I’d blow you.” He smiles, proud of himself.

“You can blow me anytime blondie.” Harry winks at the older boy.

“I’ve done that babe… many many times…” Niall laughs softly, blowing the smoke to the side before Harry smashes their mouths together, the bitter taste of cigarette never leaving their tongues.

“How am I supposed to take this image outta my head now?” Louis groans from his seat above the toilet. Niall flips the bird at him continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

Harry breaks the kiss for a moment, “Yeah, how am I supposed to take the image of you giving Zayn a handy outta  _my_  head?” and raises an eyebrow.

Louis chokes on his cigarette and Niall laughs at his reaction. “How do you know that?”

“Zayn told Liam, who told Niall and ya know...” Louis starts mumbling something but Harry can't quite catch what he's saying because the door opens suddenly.

“Oh god, that librarian runs like a horse…” Liam rushes into the bathroom, breathless and resting his hands on his knees.

“Don’t tell me…” Louis starts saying.

“Yeah… Danielle and I… were shagging in the library… again…” Liam says catching breath.

“She’s got some really weird fantasies” Louis says looking at the dirty ceiling. Liam goes near the window and lights a cigarette with his fancy lighter. Louis finishes his own cigarette and goes to the sink to wash his mouth.

Zayn enters the bathroom snorting and taking his bag off the shoulder. “Can’t believe you left me there with that bunch of losers! I feel betrayed!” Harry throws his head back laughing while Niall rolls his finger in one of his curls.

“Yeah, yeah keep laughing ‘m gonna get my revenge…” Zayn says getting inside one of the stalls to take a piss.

The thing is, everyone calls them troublemakers and none of them can deny it because they know they all do a mess in school sometimes but it’s not like they have bad grades or get into fights. Okay, maybe once or twice. But even Louis and Zayn who are repeating the year know that they have to take good grades because that’s the only way to go to college, and going to college is the only way to get out of this fucked up little town, where everybody judges them when the only thing they do is breathe. And kiss and shag, but not in front of everyone, they still have some decency for god’s sake.

They met a couple of years ago, back there when Harry thought Louis was popular and when Niall was new in town. And as time went on, it felt like a bubble popping because everyday they would discover other thing they had in common until it reached the point that they were basically living in each other’s houses, wearing each other’s clothes, knowing every little secret each of them had.

Zayn gets out of the stall and grabs a little plastic package with a few white pills in the pocket of his jacket, he hands one for Niall, one for Harry and swallows another.

“Stan’s got some new stuff at his place, gonna stop by there tomorrow to pick them.” Louis says accepting the box of cigarettes Zayn’s handing him.

“It was about time!” Liam exclaims throwing the butt of his cigarette on the toilet and pulling the discharge.

“C’mon boys! Let’s get out of here.” Niall says going to the door and dragging Harry with him.

He pops his head around the door to make sure the hallway is empty. After all of them are out of the bathroom Niall hits the emergency button and runs as fast as he can with the other boys behind him, their laughs blending with the sound of the loud alarm.

“Nothing like a bit of fun on the last day of school!” Louis laughs, when they get to the parking lot, high fiving Niall before the blond throws himself in his boyfriend’s arms.

They start walking to  _their_  place behind the gym, Niall and Harry floating in their own little bubble and Zayn, Louis and Liam immersed in a conversation about what type of soil the school grounds has.

“’m not going to Ireland this summer.” Niall quietly says looking at his trainers.

“Yeah?” Harry turns to look at him, his eyes wide with a hint of hope and happiness, making his eyebrows disappear under his fringe.

“Yeah…” the blond smiles softly looking into Harry’s green eyes, he takes the other boy’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Gonna spend the whole summer with you.” he blushes, getting redder than a tomato, and hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry smiles and kisses the top of Niall’s head. If he’s got the chance to spend whole summer with Niall, then it’s going to be great.

“Shit! Forgot I need to go home for this stupid family dinner.” Liam yells already running to catch the bus.

“Sucks to be you mate!” Niall shouts and waves at his friend.

“At least I’m not the one fucking Harry!” Liam shouts back, turning around to laugh at them while the curly haired boy releases an outraged “hey!”.

When Liam’s already far away Zayn asks, with his hands dirty from touching the ground “Do you think if I plant weed here, will grow?” Louis shrugs and comes to bounce around Niall and Harry.

 

-

 

Harry feels a little bit dizzy and the stars are glowing and they’re so so close that he can touch them if he wants to and he’s laughing and Niall’s laying by his side laughing as well, everything smells like grass and Harry doesn’t know what his pants are doing in Niall’s head but it’s ok because nobody can see them here.

And maybe the last thing he remembers is that they’re at a party and that Niall had dragged him behind a few bushes because it's been a while since the last time they had sex and the blond boy wanted to eliminate  _have sex with Harry behind a bush_  out of his list and Harry was drunk and horny so he just laughed and let Niall fuck him.

“Oh god… Tell me you twats have your pants on, I don’t wanna see your dicks more than the necessary!” Liam mumbles coming closer to where they’re laying on the ground. Harry laughs again, he didn’t know Liam was so funny.

The brown eyed lad manages to dress Harry while Niall frustratingly tries to slap his leg telling him to “ _stop touching my boyfriend inappropriately!_ ” and half drags them to the car and half grumbles something about his kidney and always having to be the driver.

When they get to the vehicle Zayn’s already there sleeping in the backseat and groans when Niall throws himself by his side. Harry hits his head on the door and the blond laughs at him but when Harry pouts, Niall hugs him and kisses the hurt spot, letting the younger boy get comfy on his chest after.

"Stay in the car!” Liam warns them before leaving to grab Louis, who’s in the middle of the street yelling something about squirrels with a bottle of beer in his hand.

It takes Liam ten minutes or more to convince Louis to go to the car and put the safety belt on him because he keeps throwing up all the beer that he drank.

They drop Zayn first and Liam almost has to carry him bridal style because he won’t wake up.

“Try slapping him or pinch his nipple!” Louis shouts and Liam groans in response and, “Shut up, you’re going to wake all his neighbors!” Niall softly chuckles into Harry’s curls.

 

-

 

When they get to Harry’s house Niall starts shoving him out of the car and as Harry runs to his bedroom window he notices that Niall is behind him.

“What’re doing?” he abruptly stops and Niall ends up bumping in him and falling taking Harry with him.

“Following you, silly.” The blond starts laughing.

Harry snorts and helps him get up. As they get to the window Harry thanks himself for the hundredth time for picking the room down stairs and not having to climb the pipe every time he gets home drunk.

When the curly haired lad finally manages to get inside his room without dropping or breaking anything Niall has this suspicious smile on his face and he’s holding his hands in front of his body while he swings back and forth.

“Please don’t serenade to me. I really don’t want to wake my mom…” he smiles remembering the time Niall threw pebbles at his window and when he opened it the blond was standing there with his guitar and Liam was at his side with a keyboard while Louis and Zayn waved their arms in rhythm of All About Lovin' You by Bon Jovi.

“I won’t” Niall chuckles, “wish I could stay here with you though.” He leans and kisses Harry while the younger boy mumbles “me too” in Niall’s mouth.

“C’mon Niall, let’s go!” Liam comes out of nowhere and starts dragging Niall to the car while he dramatically waves at him. “Bye Harry!”

Harry gives them a small bye and waves at Louis on the car. He closes the window and falls asleep as soon as he lies down on bed.

 

-

 

He wakes up one hour later with his mom knocking on his door and screaming at him to get ready for the first day of school. And that’s when he remembers it’s monday and it’s the first day of his last year on school, and that’s scary as shit, and maybe he shouldn’t have gone to Josh’s party and he shouldn’t have let Niall fuck him, because his ass fucking hurts now and maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much because he has the worst headache ever. So he pretends he’s dead until he smells something burning and gets up for the sake of his life.

His mum is making pancakes. Which is odd because she can’t cook for her life. Mike is using the bathroom downstairs and his stepdad is nowhere to be seen. When Harry finally manages to drag himself up the stairs, Gemma is already using the bathroom.

“Gemma, get out of the bathroom! Or I’m gonna pee on your bed!” Harry yells, punching his fist in the door.

“If you pee on my bed I’m going to cut your hair while you’re sleeping!” she shouts back.

Harry gives up and leans against the wall letting his body fall on the ground and rests his head on his knees, closing his eyes. After a while he is woken by Robin’s voice and he’s pretty sure he was dreaming with Niall telling him he was pregnant.

“You killed him?” Mike asks, his voice coming from the kitchen.

“Wait… Who killed what?!” Harry shouts, leaning on the handrail so he can see what’s going on in the kitchen.

Gemma opens the bathroom door at this moment with a terrified look, “Who’s dead?” she asks.

“No one’s dead!” Anne shouts while her pancake burns.

"There was a skunk in our garbage, I just scared him away, he was making a mess every night.” Robin says with a proud look on his face.

Harry snorts and shoves Gemma out of the bathroom so he can use it in peace. But to complete his morning, she used all the hot water.

 

-

 

He’s walking today because no one was willing to drive him to school, so Harry stops by Zayn’s house and they walk together in a comfortable silence because everyone knows his friend is not a morning person and Harry's still with a headache.

When they get to school Louis and Niall are sitting on the fence and Liam is talking with Danielle near them. As soon as the blonde fixes his eyes on his boyfriend a smile spreads on his lips and he runs to greet Harry with a bear hug.

“I missed you.” Niall says when they get closer to the others.

“You saw him not even two hours ago!” Louis snorts, trying to push them away from him.

Niall laughs, ruffling Louis' hair and annoying him. “Don’t be so jealous just because Zaynie’s not your boyfriend!” A terrified look appears on Louis’ face while Zayn, who was talking with Liam, turns to face them with narrowed eyes.

After Louis tried to headlock Niall and almost kill him, they decide to go inside the school building because it’s beginning to rain.

When they get to the bathroom Harry asks the blond for a cigarette while Niall is adjusting his quiff. After Liam lights up his cigarette for him, he enters one of the stalls to pee and gets surprised when he reads what is written on the wall.

“Who wrote  _Harry likes pussies_  with permanent marker on the wall?!” Harry asks taking the cigarette out of his mouth and zipping his pants. But the only thing he sees when he opens the door is his friends laughing and Zayn running away.


End file.
